


Pink Paradise

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Dabi (My Hero Academia), Bath Sex, Breastfeeding, Bubble Bath, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: Dabi and Tomura have an extremely intimate evening which involves a bubble bath, Tomura making a dirty joke, and sappy shit at the end.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 277





	Pink Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little one-shot. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"Dabi, I'm not doing this." 

The bathroom smelled of primroses and lavender as the bath was filled to the brim, mountains of light-pink bubbles threatening to spill over the side. The lights were dimmed and the door was shut, while Dabi already had his shirt and shoes off, kicking them to the side. The taller man tilted his head to his boyfriend, furrowing his brow. 

“Why not? I got you your favorite kind of soap”, Dabi reminded him, gesturing to the bubblebath, and Tomura heaved a sigh. Averting his crimson gaze, he resisted the urge to scratch his neck as he lowered his head, pastel-blue bangs shadowing his pale face. Rubbing his arm self-consciously, distress radiated from the Omega, and his Alpha grew confused, stepping over to him. 

Tomura stiffened as a warm hand cupped his cheek, gently lifting his head so they could make eye contact. 

His partner had a guess as to why Tomura was reluctant to bathe with him: ever since getting pregnant, the Omega refused to wash with Dabi, and whenever they had sex, he would demand that the lights stay off. Him being self-conscious was understandable with how large and rotund his belly was, but Dabi just thought that made his mate more attractive because he was going through difficult changes so they could start a family in this twisted world. Obviously, Tomura thought otherwise. 

“I…I don’t want you to see me like this. I’m pregnant with three fucking pups, Dabi; it’s not a pretty sight…”, Tomura trailed off, gloved hands tucked under his belly from the heaviness. He was on the smaller side, so carrying a litter was exhausting, but at least they didn’t have any missions coming up. 

Frowning sympathetically, Dabi leaned forward and kissed Tomura’s forehead, before telling him gently, “You’re always a pretty sight, baby. And between you and me, I think you look really fucking good like this too.” His boyfriend scoffed, cheeks flushing as he argued with, “Then you need your vision checked.” 

“Maybe, but it won’t change what I think”, Dabi said in a low voice, growling at the end. Tomura shuddered and gasped as Dabi’s other hand traveled down his spine to his ass, kneading the soft flesh through his sweatpants. Dabi smirked; all those unhealthy cravings Tomura would sneak and indulge in (mainly Twinkies with hot sauce) definitely went straight to his ass, but the Alpha wasn’t complaining. 

He hooked his fingers around Tomura’s sweatpants and boxers, tugging them down at once. He then removed his pregnant mate’s tank-top, licking his lips when the sweet aroma of milk hit his nose. Because he was thirty weeks in, Tomura had started developing breasts along with lactate, and Dabi whispered seductively, “You gonna let me have a taste, pretty boy?” 

Tomura just nodded, face burning as his mate scanned his turquoise eyes over his changing physique. Damn, he looked so beautiful, from his widened hips to the faded scars caused by childhood trauma. 

Dabi intertwined his fingers with Tomura’s and led him to the bathtub, aiding the Omega in climbing in. Sitting down was a bit difficult, but once Tomura was situated, Dabi slid in behind him, pulling his boyfriend against him. Back pressed to Dabi’s muscular, scarred torso, Tomura eased fully into the steaming water and sighed, tilting his head back in the crook of Dabi’s shoulder. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Dabi placing his palms on the sides of Tomura’s gravid belly, feeling flurries of cramped movement from their litter. Tomura placed his hands over Dabi’s (with his pinkies raised of course), and muttered, “They’ve been moving a lot lately.” 

Both were secretly thrilled to start a family despite their statuses as Villains, determined to give their pups better lives than what they had. Having grown up in ruinous households, both were physically abused by their fathers, leaving scars and overloads of emotional baggage. Of course, Sensei would probably be dismayed over this, but Tomura didn’t give a shit. This was his life, and he chose to be a parent that would nurture and protect his children rather than push them to the brink of suicide. 

Dabi left cigarette-flavored kisses on the nape of Tomura’s sensitive neck, and the shorter of the two commented, “You need to quit before they get here.” Dabi knew that, but old habits die hard, and every time he quit, he would gravitate back to a carton of cancer sticks a couple days later. At least he was putting in the effort though. 

Shifting to Tomura’s bond-mark, he licked the indents and inhaled greedily at his scent gland. His aroma was intoxicating, like cotton candy and butterscotch and milk and soon-to-be-born pups. Fuck, Dabi could get drunk off of it, and decided to turn their intimate moment into a more sexual one. 

Sliding a hand between Tomura’s legs, he searched for his clit (the Omega’s belly was somewhat in the way, but Dabi managed). As soon as his digits grazed Tomura’s clit, the blue-haired man gasped lightly, whispering for his mate to keep going. Grinning, Dabi gladly complied, rubbing Tomura’s clit until his folds were fluttering under his touch. He then inserted a finger while grabbing Tomura’s right breast, playing with his nipple until droplets of white trailed over his fingers. 

Licking his hand, Dabi nearly moaned at the taste. There were rumors that Alphas were sensitive to the taste of breastmilk because it reminded them of when they were newborns still dependent on their parent, and damn, did he believe it. 

“Add another”, Tomura ordered, desperate for friction and release. Dabi did as he was told, thrusting in-and-out of that incredible, wet heat with two fingers, before adding a third a minute later. Temporarily leaving Tomura’s breasts, he used his milk-speckled hand to grasp Tomura’s cock, earning a choked moan. 

He was smaller than average, which was common for Omegas, but Dabi didn’t mind. He stroked him vigorously with one hand and fingered him with the other, and Tomura bit his tongue to suppress his moans as his thighs trembled. The spring in his lower abdomen coiled up tightly, and just as his climax tipped him over the edge, Dabi kissed him to muffle the other’s pleasured scream. 

This was like a double orgasm of sorts, and Tomura’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. When their kiss broke, he panted heavily, slumping against his Alpha as the waves of euphoria began to ebb away, and he landed back onto Earth. 

Closing his eyes and raising his arm to card his fingers through Dabi’s dyed hair, Tomura complimented breathlessly, “You’re really fucking good at that.” 

“It’s just one of my many talents”, the patchwork man joked, and Tomura growled playfully, “Is another one of your talents having a raging boner against my ass?” Damn, he was really improving in the dirty-talk department. 

Before the Alpha could respond, Tomura began to turn around (though he ultimately needed Dabi’s help). Tomura commanded Dabi to get on his knees, and the blue-eyed man did as he was told, which resulted in bubbles spilling over the side of the tub. Whatever, they could clean it up later. 

“If you drink, I’ll get you off”, Tomura persuaded, signaling to his chest. Without hesitation, Dabi took Tomura’s nipple into his hot mouth, sucking until milk rushed out. Motherfucker, it tasted like vanilla, and he fell into a trance aside from the occasional groan when Tomura wrapped his nimble fingers around his pierced cock, teasing the shaft and stroking him at a steady pace. 

Dabi was the only person who ever had the honor of seeing Tomura like this. The patchwork man was his first kiss, date, sexual experience, and mate, and he intended on Dabi being the only one, no matter what. 

As his Alpha climaxed, he lifted his head and smashed his mismatched lips against Tomura’s, briefly making eye contact before they both closed their eyes. 

A majority of people think they have stable relationships, but then that bond ends in wreckage and heartbreak. Dabi was determined to not let that happen, and as soon as they separated to breathe, they then kissed again. 

It was an unspoken promise, like in a tragedian romance: they were mated for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and bookmarks are appreciated, and please tell me what you thought! 
> 
> Oh, and the last sentence does have some importance, so...  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
